masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pistols
"It should be noted" that playing styles are opinions, not fact -- the Pistols page has nothing to do with how one person plays the game. xyrth 05:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) hold down the trigger button, pistols do have automatic fire. Klaumbaz 05:29, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Layout I have put the pistol data into tables (as used on the shotguns page). --Hexdump 19:00, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Where is the section for Mass Effect 2? -- (Lone Hunter 22:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) Pistol-using classes "The Sentinel class can also use pistols, and the Sentinel class talent improves pistol accuracy and damage; however, Sentinels do not have access to the specific Pistols talent, and thus cannot use the Marksman ability." I think this is true for the Asari Scientist class as well. I'll check. --Tullis 14:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sentinel Shepard gets basic marksman at level 6 sentinel, but Kaidan doesn't. Molon 16:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Turian Agent can also use pistols. I checked it in the HUD. There is no description that Garrus isn't trained for this weapon type. I think it's worth mentioning. --BloodyMares (talk) 18:44, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :While technically any class may equip any weapon, "training" implies whether or not the class has access to the associated weapon talent. As the second paragraph indicates, it's about Garrus and Wrex not having access to the talent Pistols. Elseweyr talk • 19:29:10, 2014-11-22 (UTC) :Got it. I guess I wasn't paying attention when I first read it. I thought that implied that Garrus and Wrex are not able to hit targets with pistols. But Garrus actually can. He is the only squadmate who is trained in 3 weapon types (AR+SR+Pistols without a talent). But it seems irrelevant now. :I remember why I thought that it is worth mentioning. In the 'Classes' section it is said "The Sentinel class can also use pistols, but Sentinels do not have access to the specific Pistols talent." I figured, if Sentinel (Kaidan) is mentioned using pistols without a talent, why not also mention Asari Scientist and Turian Agent since Liara and Garrus can also use them quite effectively? --BloodyMares (talk) 09:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Screencaps Pictures of pistols to come soon. Watch this space. Phylarion 13:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) PICTURES OF PISTOLS ARE UP. Enjoy guys, probably my last contribution for quite a while. Phylarion 17:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) "When Master Marksman is active, they will outdamage Assault Rifles of the same class" - its still 6 rounds/s pistol vs 10 rounds/s assault rifle, and assault rifles (at least specterX class) list a higher damage to begin with - am I missing something, or should the statement be removed? Pistol bullets =/= assault rifle bullets. I believe each pistol bullet does more damage than an assault rifle bullet. My guess is that the damage stats on the weapons refer to the weapon's DPS (damage per second). 06:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Pistol vanishes? Not sure if it's related or just a bug, but about the time I finished Eden Prime having equipt a Collosus X krogan armor on Shepard using the armor glitch, my pistol just up and vanished. I run a full set of specter weapons for everyone so I had no other pistols. Now it doesn't mess up my game or cause me any trouble as I use Assault Rifles and Snipers but I'm curious of if it's possible to get it back. I've tried to buy a new pistol and reattach it but all it does is freeze my game up and I have to restart. Any thoughts? -GN- 05:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 'What pistol has the best accuracy?' 'Description' the description makes pistols sound like a relatively weak choice of weapon, which is pretty far from the truth honestly. it just takes a while before pistols become overpowered. depending on your class/specialization, its possible in late game to have permanent master marksman. well maybe 1-2 seconds downtime but honestly, you can keep it up at least 90% of the time. at that point you can just demolish most things that get in front of you as its fire rate will put out devastating damage while never overheating and staying accurate shot after shot without laying off the trigger. on a sidenote i think its why it makes the infiltrator seem so much more appealing than a soldier in me1 because pistols are so ridiculously good after you build it up that the only other weapon you really need is a sniper for extreme ranges if you even want it at all. :Again please post these types of things in the forums or in a blog. NOT here. Lancer1289 05:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Muzzle flashes in ME1 Whenever I aim and shoot with a pistol in ME1, the muzzle flash is blocking half of the screen, and it's too bright for some reason. I tried almost everything. Is it normal? 19:32, January 2, 2016 (UTC)